Fun Morning
by SasukeU16
Summary: REQUEST. Sakura, Hinata and Ino live together in an apartment, It was early morning, Hinata made breakfast, Pancakes. What happeneds when Ino plays with the syrup and it's to much to take.


It was early in the morning, the three girls of Konaha were living together. Sakura and Ino were sitting at the table, for breakfast was pancakes, Hinata cooked them for the girls and herself because she loved to cook. She sat down with the girls, She sighed as she saw Sakura and Ino were arguing again.

"Ino, quit it." Sakura snaps.

"Quit what, Sakura?" Ino questioned with a wicked smirk on her face.

Sakura blushed lightly. "Quit playing with the syrup, you're 16 years old not 8 years old, Ino."

"I can't help it...It's so...sticky and sweet, it really compliments the pancake..." Ino says as she poured it over her pancakes and soon on her fingers licking them.

That made both girls blush, Hinata looked down at the ground at her lavanderish blue robe, she felt herself aching from arousal at the talk, she could feel herself staining her white underwear. Sakura smiled as she looked at Hinata who was blushing, she knew just by looking at her that she was getting wet. She knew she shouldn't be talking because she herself was aroused just by the sight as the blonde girl licked her lips seductively.

Sakura bravely moved closer to Ino as she poured more syrup on her fingers, Sakura licked them from Ino's fingers. Hinata blushed even redder getting up from her seat. Sakura looked up at Hinata.

"I-I'm going to go take a shower. " Hinata says.

"But what about the delicious breakfast you made?' Sakura questioned.

"I-It's fine, I'm not really hungry." Hinata replied as she took off.

As Hinata slipped her short robe off and stepped into the shower wetting her hair and her body, she felt another pair of hands run across her, touching her breast caressing them, she moaned softly as the girl she knew behind her, Ino Yamanaka played with her breasts.

Ino turned the shower off and pulled Hinata out of the shower leading her back to the kitchen where Sakura was stripped of her pink robe which was thrown with Ino's purple one. The three were all completely naked. The two girls blushed because of Ino's futanari, the two of them knew one of them were going to be the lucky one getting to hop on that bad girl.

Sakura moved her attention away from Ino's long slong, she moved closer to Hinata her big breasts touching Hinata's wet ones she moaned lightly as she kissed Hinata passionately, Ino circled them getting behind Sakura, she moved Sakura long hair away from her neck kissing the nape of her neck.

Ino grabs the syrup pouring them on both Hinata and Sakura's breasts, Sakura pulled away from the kiss and bent down licking Hinata's breasts sucking on her sticky mess, her nipple as she played with the other hardening them even more, Ino moved next to Sakura, she lowered her head licking up Sakura's sticky chest, her tongue circling her nipple soon sucking on it and soon doing the same with the other earning moans from Sakura.

Soon enough Sakura pushed Hinata to the ground, she spread her legs open getting between them, she hovered above her, remaining syrup dripping down her rack, mixing with Hinata's sweat and sticky mess. As Sakura bent down Ino was behind her kissing her back, her neck. Her hand was stroking Sakura's wet pussy making Sakura gasp, Ino rubbed Sakura's clit a few seconds before going back down stroking.

Sakura took the syrup out of Ino's hand, she squeezed the bottle as Ino stopped playing with her for a few, Sakura poured the syrup on Hinata's pussy, it dripping down her slit mixing with her juice Hinata whined lightly at the cold feeling.

Sakura sat it down and moved her hand down Hinata's chest, her stomach, her hand rubbing Hinata's pussy, spreading the sticky sweet. She bent down licking Hinata's even wetter pussy, her tongue licking her vulva, her tongue going deeper sucking on her clit as her tongue swirled around it lapping up the juices and the maple syrup.

The pink haired girl pulled away as Ino licked Sakura's slit, her hot tongue running from Sakura's anus down her slit, to her clit. Her tongue went deeper, it going inside Sakura. Sakura grunted as she continued eating Hinata out. Sakura moaned louder as Ino thrusted two of her fingers inside Sakura as her tongue flickered along Sakura's pearl. Sakura whined and thrusted two of her fingers inside Hinata adding a third one soon. She thrusted them inside her at fast and hard pace.

Hinata moaned out and spasmed, she came violently in Sakura's face, Sakura licked it up cleaning her as well as enjoying her taste. Sakura turned to Ino and kissed her, their tongue's mixing together, Hinata laid back watching. As Sakura kissed Ino, she stroked Ino futa, she moved down stroking her pussy. She pulled away from the kiss bending down, her tongue swirling around the top before licking the slong, She engulfed it, sucking on it bobbing her head up and down. Ino moaned out as her finger nails dug at the carpet. This made Hinata get aroused again, she guided her hand down her body, stroking herself as her other hand played with her breasts, squeezing them. She crawled over and kissed the moaning blonde who kissed back.

Sakura pulled away and sucked on the head as she stroked Ino, she stopped and straddled Ino, she moved the slong stroking it fitting it to her dripping entrance, she pushed herself on it and moved herself on Ino, she moaned lightly. Ino pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Sakura's hips and pelted her down on her roughly earning a loud moan. Hinata played with Ino's big breasts. Ino thrusted upward adding simulation, Sakura roughly pounded herself on Ino, her breasts bouncing everywhere. Ino grunted as Sakura grinded into her, slowing her movements.

Ino moved her attention to Hinata, she dragged Hinata on her, directing her pussy to her mouth, she darted her tongue out lapping at Hinata's flesh, Hinata moaned lightly, Ino deepened her tongue, it swirling around her clit, she sucked on it moving her head up and down as she thrusted upward, Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around Hinata's waist, her hands resting on Hinata's breasts, her squeezed and pulled her nipples as she squeezed her eyes shut she same violently, it spilling out. Sakura moved herself off of it. Hinata came to and end, she got off and Ino stood up, her slong in Hinata's direction, she stroked it, Hinata's mouth open. She stroked it until her own juices spurted out, she directed them into Hinata's mouth which she lapped up. She did the same giving the remaining to Sakura.

The girls laid back together resting cuddled up together, panting as they recovered from their heated morning.

"What a fun morning." Sakura says.

"Thank you, Ino-Chan." Hinata thanked with a smile.

"Thank you for breakfast, you guys." Ino replied soon falling asleep with the girls.


End file.
